


Oleander

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Curses, F/M, Flowers, Marriage, Mental Anguish, Mental Instability, Missing Scene, Poison, Roses, Stalking, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: The oleander was poisonous. So were his words.
Relationships: Licht & Tetia (Black Clover)
Kudos: 11





	Oleander

Title: Oleander

Author: Fenikkusu Ai

Rating: T

Fandom: Black Clover

Characters: Tetia, Zagred, Licht

Words: 1,236

Genre: Suspense/Romance

Summary: The oleander was poisonous. So were his words.

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Clover.

* * *

The wind swept through the pink oleander trees and their sweet candied perfume lingered on the air. However beautiful this flower was, it was still poison.

As poisonous as his words.

" **He is just after your position, you know** ," a cruel melodic voice rasped then.

Tetia gasped. It was his voice again. He was _back_.

_Oh, no._

" **Such a weak little thing** ," he snarled. " **Oh.** **Is healing is all you can do**?"

He was mocking her now. Tetia swore that he ran a tongue over dagger sharp teeth. Even though she couldn't see him, she could hear him. Still, closing her eyes didn't help as her imagination could more than dream up even more monstrous features.

Tetia could feel her lips begin to quiver. All she could so was wait for him to be silent again.

" **You won't be able to heal this kingdom, dear. It would shatter you**." His words sounded like a promise.

He almost sounded endearing. But Tetia knew better not to believe the dark shadow. Tetia still didn't know where had come from. After all, she hadn't summoned him.

Maybe it was her fault. Perhaps her head hung too low in the shadows, but then again, he was the one who had chased her there.

Tetia could hear him, but she couldn't see him. That would be problematic in proving his existence. They would say that she was going crazy before their wedding so she wisely kept this information to herself. Their future union was far too important for something like this to ruin it. The leader of the elves and a princess of the human ruling family. It was both very prolific and pure. She and Licht were going to heal generations of conflict. It was no small feat.

So, Tetia still didn't know why her mind would brutalize her this much. Was it simply because of fear? Or, was it something else?

At his point, Tetia had no idea how many teas she had drunk for her recent bout of nightmares There was hardly any thyme left in the garden, and even if anyone had even noticed, they would just assume that she just liked her herbs. Would it even cross their minds why she was using so much of them?

Now, it wasn't the first time that it had crossed her mind that perhaps she had been cursed somehow. Perhaps some force didn't like their love.

The others were too gracious with her, so she could never reveal how cursed she really felt. Would they even believe her? The other royals would gossip that she didn't want to marry Licht, and she did. She could never jeopardize their union and their plan of unity. Their future utopia.

Suddenly, Tetia spied a thatch of tiny daisies. A smile easing over her lips, she bent down to puck a few. The petals tickled her fingertips and she dared herself to smile at the sensation For a fleeting moment, it made her feel better. In that instant, she had faith that everything would have be okay. So strong was that naive feeling was the reason brought the tiny daisies with her. The blooms nestled in the palm of her hand, Tetia then decided that she wanted to take a walk before retiring for the evening.

She decided on her favorite place in the entire garden and swiftly disappeared under a trellis to the rose arches beyond. Inside, the deep tunnels of blooms were roses of every color adorning the intricate wood. Most of the roses had already bloomed, and the the air was fragrant with their heavenly perfume. The only was the sound of her footsteps and a few stray notes leaving her throat as she began to hum to herself while rounding another corner

Unfortunately, the more she moved, the more she swore that someone was watching her. Was she being followed?

It was odd when Tetia began to shiver. It was a bit surprising that the warm summer dusk now was now turning as cold as a snowy night. It should have been a warning.

Heedless of this sense of foreboding, she continued her stroll and audibly gasped as all the crimson blooms around her ears turned _black_. One by one, all the red rosebuds around her had transformed an ebony as deep as the darkest night. Speechless and incomprehensible, all she could do was watch their dread transformation. What kind of dark magic was this? Whatever it was, it certainly wasn't good. She wondered if it was even possible to restore the roses to their former glory, but than what hope would she have of saving herself? None.

Tetia couldn't resist touching a rose petal in a macabre wonder. They were all death roses now. Infernal Roses from another world.

 **" _Tetia_**."

She heard her name as a deep growl.

Tetia was sure that her blood was white now as she could feel it turn into icy slush. It was an actual voice and...

_...it knew her name._

Suddenly, she began to tremble from head to foot. She would be locked there forever or maybe she would freeze to death. No, he would surely find her first. And then he would...

There was no time left to think.

_Get out of here now._

In an instant, she grabbed her skirts and bolted through the rose tunnel arches as wild as Kore had been as she fled from the King of the Underworld. However, all that running still hand't saved her from being swallowed by the earth. Her mind really wasn't helping her at this moment.

As her legs moved and her heart escalated, she could have sworn that she heard wings roving overhead. Tetia cried out and blindly rushed onwards with her arms beckoning out in terror.

If only someone would save her...

 _There_. She had made it. Yet, she froze at the exit of the garden gate and half expected for someone or _something_ to grab her hand and yank her away. In her state, she probably wouldn't be able to run fast enough

So, Tetia waited...and nothing happened. A cricket chirped in the distance as her wits and equilibrium slowly returned. Breath entered in lungs in steady breaths. She was still alive. A bird cried in the distance, and she could physically feel could feel the warmth of the sun again on her skin. Soon enough, Tetia discovered that she had feared that she would never feel it again.

Had it just been her imagination? If it had, it had scared her half to death.

As she scanned the area, she noticed that the roses were back to their original colors. Tetia nervously tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

Honestly, she wanted to laugh. Had she really thought that she had been in danger? Or, was he _still_ out there lurking? She didn't know, but her heart was in doubt. So may things relied on the state of her heart.

Even in all this darkness, a ray of light would be found. She was sure of it. One day, she was sure this nightmare would be illuminated and cleansed.

She clasped her hands together as if in silent prayer.

_I'm going to marry Licht, and then those nightmares would go away forever._

She was sure that he would protect her.

And then, the elves and the humans would be united forever.

Tetia would become a wife.


End file.
